My Blood No Matter What
by Cold-hearted Queen Of Nerds
Summary: Set after Phryne returns from England. What happens when someone close to her get attacked and how will it change her? It was a quiet day in the Police Station, we an injured girl stumbles through and collapses in Jack's arm, what happens when that girl is Jane. Established Phrack relationship and Jack-Jane relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The City South Police station was oddly quiet for the day, with no murder to be heard off and a certain Miss Phryne Fischer not waltzing in and out of the place.

 _Phryne…_

Her name hung in Detective Inspective Jack Robinson head, if someone had told him 3 years ago that that he would spend his days missing her. But miracles do happen.

He declared his love for her all those months before hand when she flew away to England for her father and they spent the many following months sending letters between them constantly as he wished he could go after her like she wanted but work had not allowed it so he stayed. Of course, Phryne understood why he couldn't come but he felt bad so he spent his days checking on her daughter, Jane. Obviously it wasn't official but anyone who saw the pair knew it was a mother daughter relationship.

Jack and Jane had gotten close over the month Phryne was away. He learnt what it was like to have a child- not that you can call her a child anymore, at the age of 16- and he loved her like a daughter not that that information had been heard by anyone.

When Phryne finally returned to sunny Melbourne, he had feared she had moved on from him but his worries vanished when she launched herself into her arms as soon as he stepped out of the car at their air field when she landed.

That was many months ago and their relationship had only gotten stronger, but for the sake of the job only imitate family knew. Jane, Dot, Cec and Bert, Hugh, Mac and Aunt Prudence even if she was sworn to secrecy.

Jack shook his head of his thoughts and turned back to his paperwork only 2 hours to go before he could go see her.

Outside, the precinct door swung open and slammed against the wall, Jack heard Hugh gasp and rush around his desk and as he rose from his seat to see the trouble Hugh's voice rang out.

"INSPECTOR! It's your daughter!"

 _Daughter? I don't have a daughter… JANE!_

Jack heart quickened in fear as he ran out his door. He stopped in his track.

Jane lent against Hugh: her cloths turn, bruises already littering her face and one eye swollen shut. Jack ran forward and swept Jane into his arms as her eyes closed shut and she went limp in his arms.

"Jane?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I don't own Miss Fischer**

 **Chapter 2: Unwanted Guests and Broken Thoughts**

Phryne Fischer waltzed up to her front door as a knock echoed through the hall, but pull up short when her guest turned around.

"Miss Sanderson," she acknowledged with fake smiles, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to talk to you about Jack," she said simply, offering no elaboration. Phryne felt her neck tense, since when did this woman want to talk about her man.

 _Does she know about us…? No she couldn't have; we barley told anyone and we haven't made the official announcement_

"Please, come into the parlour," Phryne offered. "Mr. Butler will bring us something to drink."

Rosie obliged, but she didn't look happy about it. Phryne was always amused by the notion that simple niceties could put people so ill at ease. Once they both sat at opposite sides of the room, Phryne eyed her speciously.

"Why are you here, Rosie?" she finally asked.

"Stay away from Jack"

"Excuse me!" She replied shocked.

"You are destroying his reputation with all the extra un-necessary risks that you take on cases which aren't even yours!"

Phryne considered her words with narrowed eyes. "I can see how you would glean that from Jack's comments," she said amusedly. "But more often than not, I am hired by a third party that just so happen to be part of Jack's"

Rosie exhaled sharply and went to ague her point but Phryne was in no mood to continuing arguing with her partner's ex-wife. "I really don't think this is any of your business Miss Sanderson as it has been many months since you last spoke to Jack if I am correct," Rosie's eyes betrayed her as Phryne continued "and if that is all my daughter will be arriving home soon from school."

"Daughter?" Rosie gasped in horror.

"Yes daughter," Phryne argued angrily, "Now Mr. B will-"

"PHRYNE!" Jack's voice rang out through the house, fear evident in his tone. Phryne launched from her seat and ran into the hall.

Rosie jumped out of her skin hearing Jack's voice, and quickly followed Phryne out but ran straight into her back.

Phryne was frozen in the door way as she spotted Jack holding a girl in his arm and his shirt stained with blood. She quickly realised the girl was Jane and she ran forward towards her.

"Oh my God Jane. What happened to her?" Phryne cried with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know she crashed into the police station," Jack said quickly as she placed her gently down on the couch earning a groan of pain from the girl. Behind him, Phryne stood in fear, tears running down her cheeks, her breath quickening. Jack whirled round to see Phryne swaying where she stood and he quickly pulled her into his arms and lowered her down to the chair. He crouched in front of her and grasped his hands in his and spoke to her calmly.

"Phryne, I need you to breath! Calm down okay." He said whipping away her tears and he waited for her breathing to even, "Mac is on her away okay. Jane is going to be fine, I promise okay. But right now your daughter needs you"

That seemed to snap Phryne out of her trance and she replied, "Our daughter!"

Jack chuckled slightly, 'that's twice today' he thought and he heart fluttered with love for his girls, "Yes, our daughter and right now she needs her mother." Phryne nodded quickly and rushed to Jane's side, softly stroking her cheek.

It was only then that Jack realised that they weren't alone in the room and he raised his head and his eyes locked with his ex-wife. "Rosie what the devil are you doing here?" he demanded angrily.

"I-" Rosie stuttered, a loss for words as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"Never mind! I don't have time for this. Mr Butler," Jack called out. Mr. B quickly appeared in the door way and froze slightly as the sight of Jane but quickly composed himself. "Mr. B can you please escort Miss Sanderson out."

"Of course, Sir." He said quickly as he rushed her out the door as three more people joined the room. Dot rushed to her Miss's side followed by Mac who was quickly assessing her patient and Hugh stood of to the side poised to follow any order that was given.

"Phryne I need you to stand back" Mac commanded. Phryne shook her head stubbornly like a child, her eyes not leaving Jane.

"Miss, please Dr Macmillan needs space," Dot tried to sound firm but tears fell down her cheeks.

But still Phryne wouldn't move.

Jack places his coat and hat down on a nearby chair and gently and silently pulled her away from Jane into his arms; Phryne turned in his hold and cried into his chest as he held her close.

 **So what do you think? What should happen next?**

 **Heidi**


	3. Chapter 3

The couple sat on the floor next Jane; Phryne held her hand tightly and Jack stroked her hair softly. Mac had cleaned up Jane's skin and discovered a few deep cuts, her eye swelling had gone down, just a dark purple bruise remanded behind as well as the other bruises on her arms, bandaged up hands and a suspected head injury due to her state of unconsciousness. It was just a waiting game for her to wake up on her own. Hugh had gone back to the station with Dot to start investigating and Mac busied herself in the other room to give the couple some privacy. Jack turned her head towards Phryne and spotted that tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said wiping away her tears and grabbing her attention, "it's not your fault, Phryne. You couldn't have stopped this."

"But what if I just meet her after-school, I could have been there for her," she replied quietly.

"Don't worry over the hypothetical, Phryne. Whoever did this, we will find them. We always do."

Phryne cracked a small smile and linked her spare hand with Jack's, "Of course we do."

The two of them held eye contact, every emotion on show even if neither one would say it in words. They broke apart when they heard a soft moan escape Jane's lips. The pair both snapped their attention towards the girls as she shifted her head side to side.

"Hey, open your eye's beautiful girl" Jack said softly to her as Phryne ran out the room to get Mac.

"Jack?" a croaky voice replied.

"I'm here," Jack reassured her, "Try not to move, okay?"

Jane nodded her head slightly and cried out in pain that crushed Jack's heart. Mac and Phryne rushed back into the room and Mac carried on examining Jane's now she was awake; she could get a better understanding of the extent of her injuries. Phryne remained on the floor stroking Jane's hair softly and Jack moved to the chair next to the sofa.

Mac finished up with a kiss to Jane's forehead before she gestured for the couple to follow her outside. Once safe behind closed doors she began, "Jane's defiantly got a serve concussion from a blow to her head, varies cuts and bruises to her arms, hands and face. Your girl defiantly put up a fight."

Jack's anger was rising and he felt small beads of blood under his finger nails from his palm. Phryne uncurled one of his hands with hers, gave it a small reassuring squeeze before turning to Mac, "What do we do now?"

"Keep the wounds clean, from infections. You both know how bad that can be," reminding both of them of their time in the war, "and bed-rest lots off bed-rest. I don't want up and on her feet until her head trauma has died down a bit." After filling Jane in on the condition, Mac left them to it.

The pair both returned to their seats from earlier on the floor and as gently as they could, asked her what she remembered.

"Jane," Phryne said softly, "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't," Jack assured gently.

"I-" Jane raspy voice was cut off with a burst of dry coughing. Jack quickly helped her lean forward and rubbed her back until it passed. Once it did, he lowered her back down and she began again, "I remember walking home from school and deciding to go by the station…"

"Take your time, Jane"

"I don't know really, I felt someone come up from behind me and I did what you Miss taught me to do," Jane paused for a moment and then continued, "I was thrown backwards and I hit my head. I don't remember much just coming into the station then nothing."

"That's okay Jane," Phryne assured her, "Go back to sleep your feel better when you wake up."

The couple watched Jane quickly fall back to sleep as the exhaustion took over her and turned to each other.

"Why would anyone attack Jane," Phryne whispered pleaded.

"I don't know Phryne, but trust me they won't get away with this," Jack whispered back, "Do you mind getting Jane's room ready?"

Phryne nodded and walked quickly upstairs. Jack slowly slipped his hands under Jane's head and knees before rising up from the floor. Jane whimpered in protest in her sleep.

"Shh, you're okay," he whispered back to her as he climbed the stairs. Once he reached her room, Phryne had cleared the books off the bed that Jane left earlier on in the day and Jack placed her gently down on the bed as Phryne pulled the sheet up around her, kissing her forehead and the couple walked out the room, closing the door behind them.

Once they reached Phryne's room, Jack pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest once again. He moved them over to the bed where they laid down and let the emotions flow until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **If you want another then review on this chapter!**

 **Heidi**


	4. Chapter 4

The house was silent in St Kalbi, Melbourne as they slept, the horror of a few hours before forgotten; the morning sunlight swept through the curtains and everything looked at peace. Jack laid with his hands tightly wrapped around Phryne's body as she curled into his side, both long gone, nothing could disturb their slumber.

Or so they thought.

"AHHHHHH! NO STOP IT! GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Jack shot up in bed and looked around in alarm, next to him Phryne was wide awake.

"JANE?" they called in unison as they both launched of their bed and into Jane's room next door.

The sight they saw tour their hearts apart. Jane was thrashing around in bed, horror and pain etched on to her face, sheets tangled around her body tightly.

"Jack hold her still," Phryne instructed as the tossing and turning will not help her injuries especially her head trauma. Jack quickly obliged holding her legs and arms firmly but gently.

"Shh you're okay, you're okay," Phryne soothed her as she tried to wake her from her nightmare.

"AHHH" Jane carried on screaming in her sleep and was not reacting to either of them trying to wake her.

Mr. Butler ran into the room already dressed for the day, obviously alerted from the kitchen when Jane screamed. Phryne ignored him as she tried to wake Jane but Jack looked at him with a look of utter helplessness. Mr. B quickly took over holding Jane still and turned to Jack, "Talk to her Sir. Both of you talk to her."

"Jane, you're okay. Come on wake up," he said gently shaking her shoulder slightly as Phryne did on the other side. Jane's thrashing stopped but her whimpering didn't, "That's it, come on open those beautiful eyes."

Jane woke with a large scream as she launched up right in bed, she looked confused for a second before clutching her head tightly in her hands and crying out in pain. Phryne rocked her back and forth soothingly and whispered gently words into her ear.

"Mr. B could you…" Jack called out but already saw Mr. B stood in the door way with Jane's pain medication and a glass of water, "Mr. B you're a Saint."

Jack took the glass and pill from Mr. B and handed them to Jane who quickly took them, swallowed them, before laying back down on the bed. They all stood in silence for a minute before a knock was heard from downstairs and Mr. B excused himself to get it. When he returned, he had a grave look on his face and instead off re-joining them he stayed stationary in the doorway.

"Inspector, can I have a worried please," Mr. B asked quietly.

Jack looked over to Phryne and saw she was completely oblivious to Mr. B's return and he gave him a small nod before quietly joining him outside. Once the door was closed behind them Mr. B thrusted a note into the Inspectors hand and spoke in urgent whispers.

"It was under the front door, Sir."

The Inspector brow frowned as he turned the paper over and saw in paper cut out letters.

'How's dear Jane?'

"What on earth is this?" Jack spoke urgently, "Did you see anything?"

"No sir, I opened the door and walked out when I saw the note but the street was abandoned. No one was there."

"I believe you Mr. B," he assured the older man, "we must keep this away from Phryne."

"Keep what from me," a voice called from behind them.

Both men jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly spun to face Phryne; Jack stashed the note behind his back and Mr. B slowly edged away from the pair and back down the stairs to leave them alone.

"Jack!" Phryne warned.

"It's nothing Miss Fischer."

"Well if it's nothing, then what are you hiding behind your back?"

Before Jack could react, Phryne yanked the piece of paper out from his hand. He watched as the colour drained from her face, tears well in her eyes and her hands shake as she held the note. She stared up at him with so many emotions in her eyes and he had no way of comforting her as he himself struggled with what the note meant.

"Who would send this? Who would harm Jane?" Her voice trembling with every word.

"I don't know Phryne but I'll find out I promise," he held onto her for dear life as she silently cried in fear, "why don't you go downstairs for some breakfast and I'll head to the station to see what Collins has found?"

"No I'm okay, I'll come with you," she replied strongly as he smoothed her hair down.

"Phryne," Jack sighed, "Jane needs you right now. She needs her mother not a private detective."

Phryne shoulders dropped in defeat as she knew Jack was right. Right now she needed to be a mother not a detective, for a change she would have to leave it up to the Inspector to get to the end of this and she knew he will. If one thing is for sure about Detective Inspector Jack Robinson is no-one harms his family and gets away with it. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs to Mr. B.

Jack waited in the hall to make sure she actually went downstairs before composing himself and slipping back inside Jane's room. Jane was laid back down in bed and look to be fast asleep so he quietly went over and kissed her head but as he went to pull away a small bandaged hand weakly clutched his wrist.

"I don't want you to go," Jane said quietly as her eyes fluttered back open, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, what did I promise you when Phryne was away. I'll always come back no matter what."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered out, "this is all my fault."

"Hey hey this isn't your fault Jane," he said strongly as he held her in his arms, "none of this your fault and I will do anything to protect you, you know that right?"

Jane just nodded against his chest.

"I've got to go to the station but I'll be back tonight," he said gently as he lowered her back down onto the bed, "get some rest Jane."

Jack kissed her head again before slipping back out the room. As the door closed behind him Jack filled with anger and quickly changed clothes and speed off to the station before his anger got the better of him.

 **Short filler chapter, but don't worry a certain Miss. Sanderson is making a reappearance next chapter.**

 **You know the deal! I got some amazing comments last chapter, you guys are the best!**

 **Heidi x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis': I don't own anything, if i did Season 4 would already be out!**

 **Here it is, what all of you have been asking for. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you... Ms Rosie Sanderson**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Jack pulled up outside the station and slammed the car door behind him as he threw himself out the car. Just as he reached for the door handle, he halted his hand, took a deep breath to control his emotions and when his anger was under control he entered. Collins was busy behind the desk with varies files all over the place and it was obvious from his slight stubble that he didn't go home last night.

The Inspector cleared his throat to catch his attention and Collins jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise in the once silent station.

"Inspector, I didn't expect you today," Hugh greeted him kindly.

"Well I have case Collins and since it's Jane," he replied hostile. Jack felt guilty as soon as his tone was evident as it wasn't Collins fault all this was happening.

"Are you okay, Sir?"

"It's alright, Collins" he assured him, wishing to alleviated Hugh's clear concern for him. "I'll talk to you in a while, alright?" he said gently. Hugh nodded, and seemed poised to respond until the phone rang. Jack watched as he turned towards it and seemed conflicted. "Go on, Collins" he said gently. Hugh turned back towards him, nodded, and walked briskly towards the phone. Jack watched him for a moment before turning around and placing his hand on the handle, and opened the door to his office.

The Inspector spent the rest of the day going over the reports Dot and Collins put together last night to find any details but nothing came off it. Jack was just about to reach for the phone and call the house to check in on Jane and Phryne when Hugh Collins knocked on his door.

"Yes, Collins?" asked Jack, recognizing the knock. Hugh opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sorry, Sir I know you're very busy, but you have a visitor" he said, his voice low. Jack stared at him.

"Who is it?" he asked. Hugh lowered his eyes, opened the door further, and revealed a tall dark-haired woman in a well-tailored blue suit. Jack's eyes widened.

"Rosie" he said, rising from his seat. Rosie stared at him.

"Hello, Jack" she said gently, stepping past Hugh and into the office. Hugh quietly crept out of the room and closed the door gently behind him, commending himself on the fact that he did not introduce Ms Sanderson as the inspector's 'wife'; not with Miss Fischer in the picture he wouldn't.

As the door closed behind Collins, Jack walked around his desk and towards Rosie, who was staring at him with a confused and somewhat annoyed expression. Jack knew the reason for her impromptu visit before he had taken three steps, and watched as she inhaled deeply and stared at him with the disapproving and disappointed look which he recognized.

"Rosie" Jack said gently, reaching for her arm. She wrenched it out of his grasp and he lowered his hand immediately, swallowing hard and lowering his eyes from hers for a moment. "Why don't we sit down?" he suggested.

"No" she replied. "No, Jack, I don't want to sit down" she said firmly. Jack nodded. "I want to know what the hell was happening yesterday" she said, staring into his eyes. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"Yes" Jack responded immediately. She appeared to be physically wounded by the confirmation. "Yesterday, you saw my new life with Phryne and Jan-"

"No, Jack" she interjected, raising a trembling hand to prevent him from continuing. "I don't… I don't want to listen to it" she said, her voice low and rather breathless. "She's… you know who she is, what she does. She's not good for you, Jack. She's got you into trouble several times, and she almost cost you your job and-"

"I almost cost me my job" Jack corrected her. "Or rather, bureaucracy did" he sighed. "Phryne's methods may be unconventional and not… in keeping with procedure, I grant you" he said gently. "But she is right" he said simply. "She and I have the same goals, the same intentions, we are on the same side" he stated with conviction.

"But you play by the rules" Rosie stated. Jack stared at her.

"Not always" he admitted. Rosie inhaled deeply.

"Jack, don't do this" she stated. "That woman will destroy you" she breathed.

"No, Rosie, she won't" he responded, speaking gently but with conviction. Rosie was incredibly agitated and she now bore an expression of annoyance and anger.

"You don't know what you're doing" she responded.

"I do" Jack replied carefully. "I know that you don't approve of Phryne, but-" Rosie laughed.

"Approve of her?" she spat. "That woman has been nothing but trouble since the moment she entered your life. She could have got you killed on that ship, you were almost fired on several occasions, and she has the morals of a-"

"Rosie, stop" Jack said firmly, watching as she stared up at him with wide eyes filled with shock. "I went onto that ship because it was the right thing to do and because it was my job" he said gently. "I was almost fired for disobeying orders, not because of Phryne" he added, "and whilst you may not approve of her personal life, her morality is unquestionable" he stated with conviction. Rosie stared at him, scoffed, and shook her head.

"What has she done to you?" she asked, clenching her jaw and inhaling sharply. "And since when have you been all fatherly?"

That made Jack snap and all his controlled anger exploded, "How dare you!"

Rosie froze in shock.

"That girl is Phryne's daughter who happens to been seen as MY DAUGHTER as well. And yesterday someone attacked my little girl and you come waltzing in here demanding to know what was going on but you can't even be bothered to ask if she is okay after you witnessed her bleeding in my arms yesterday."

Jack's breath came heavily as he clutched onto his desk with a white knuckle grip for support; his anger pouring out of his eyes.

"She'll ruin you, Jack" she added firmly. "Mark my words" she said, swallowing hard. "And I will do anything to stop this" she breathed, before turning on the spot, throwing the door open, and walking briskly out of his office and out of the station. Collins watched her walk out and into a mysterious car which he was about to tell the Inspector when the phone rang.

Jack slammed the door behind her, threw himself into his desk chair and let the anger drain out of him to be replaced with hopelessness. He faintly heard the phone ring when Collins called him to it urgently.

"Jack!" a tearful cry of Phryne came over the phone.

"Phryne, what's happened are you okay? Is it Jane?"

"No she's okay, she's sleeping throughout the day. It's- it's-"

"Miss Fisher!"

"It's another note."

Jack breath hitched as he summoned Collins over to him, "Tell me what it says exactly!"

"'You know what to do' I don't get in Jack we haven't done anything!" Phryne whimpered into the phone.

"Phryne don't worry we will get to the end of this okay," he heard her sniffle in response, "I'm sending Collins and some of my constables over to the house okay. I'm going to finish up here, and head back okay."

After confirming everything would be okay, Collins and two other constables speed off to the house to set up a protection for them. Within an hour, Jack had put some calls into the commissioner to fill him in on the situation and he had been given the resources he would need to solve this case. By the time he left the station night had rolled in and darkness submerged the street except for a faint street lamb across the street. Jack made his way over to his car when something solid came in contact with the back of head.

His knees gave out.

His vison blurred.

The darkness consumed him.

* * *

Across town, Phryne sat in the parlour when her stomach suddenly tightened, her heart rate increased and a sudden emotion of fear set in.

"Jack?"

* * *

 **So what do you think? Did I give them justice? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **Heidi x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm so so so sorry about the late update but I've just started Yr 11 and I'm having surgery in 10 days so my life has been super hectic. I'm going to try and get back on track with the updates but my next one won't be until after my surgery because I have no wi-fi in hospital! Anyway without further or do I give you Chapter 6.**

* * *

 _ **Previously on My Blood No Matter What**_

 _Across town, Phryne sat in the parlour when her stomach suddenly tightened, her heart rate increased and a sudden emotion of fear set in._

 _"Jack?"_

 **Chapter 6**

Jack inhaled, chocked on blood and coughed. Cautiously, he opened one eye as the other seemed swollen shut. The room was empty except for a single bulb flickering yellow light and a steel door on the far side of the room. Jack was laying on his side with his face smashed against the concrete floor and one of his arms was bound to the wall behind him and the other laid limp at his side.

'Well this is certainly not ideal'

He had dim memories of his abduction, but a beating figure was quite prominently in them. They didn't say what they wanted, nor taunted him but he heard whispers of Phryne's name during a conversation he overheard between a distinct male voice and a female voice too muffled to distinguish who it was.

Jack winced, feeling as if he'd been punched in the gut, which he supposedly had been. He promised her everything would be okay, that he would be safe and home quick from the station and here he was. Knowing Phryne, she would blame herself when his corpse turned up and it hurt more than the wounds on his body. And Jane. His sweet Jane, he couldn't leave either of them.

Ignoring his thoughts and swallowing his emotions, Jack wiggled his fingers experimentally. He was still trying to decide if they were broken or not when the door was thrown open with a crash.

* * *

The notes puzzled her; there were no clues as to who sent them and only the intention of causing suffering. Phryne didn't like it -the unknown- someone was out there threatening her life and the lives of her family and she didn't like it one bit. Abandoning the two notes on the dining room table, she climbed up the stairs to Jane's room and decided that she would spend time with her instead of worrying about the notes, the two constables patrolling the grounds and the deep gut worry she had that a certain Detective Inspector never returned home last night.

The hallway was silent and no noise came from behind Jane's door and Phryne suspected that Jane was still asleep. She edged the door open slowly just in case Jane was asleep but instead she was sat up in bed trying to read a book but with her bandaged up hands she was struggling to turn the pages and the frustration was clear on her face.

"Jane," Phryne called out softly as the girl acknowledged she was in the room, "you should be resting."

"I was Miss I promise," Jane said softly, "but I thought I would distract myself from the pain by reading but-"

Phryne could see the pain on her face and slid onto the double bed next to her, "How about this. What if I read and you listen?"

"That would be wonderful Miss," Jane said cheerfully as she handed the book across to Phryne.

The book was Jane's favourite Charles Dickinson's 'Oliver Twist'. Ever since she had first read it she had fallen in love with it as she could relate with the poor character Oliver and her early childhood before Miss Fischer came along. The two stayed curled up together for many chapters before Jane's stomach rumbled and they decided to head downstairs for breakfast. The pair was half way down the stairs when-

"Miss? Miss?" Dot cried out as her and Collins pilled through the door.

"Where's the fire Dot?" Phryne called out as she helped Jane down the last few steps.

"He's here isn't he Miss?" Collins asked quickly, "The Inspector is here, isn't he?"

Phryne stiffed as her fears came true, she knew her gut was right earlier.

"He left already this morning, didn't he," Jane asked, "he left before I was awake! Tell them miss"

"No," she whispered in fear, too quiet for the others to here.

"He didn't come home last night. But he stayed at the station, he must have?" Phryne replied trying to reassure them and herself.

"He's missing Miss," Dot said quietly. Jane gasped behind Phryne and dug her bandaged hands into Phryne's arm.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Phryne demanded.

"No one has seen or heard from him since he left the station last night and one of the officers found his car still parked up outside this morning," Collins said weakly.

* * *

Collins twitched and let out a small cry of alarm as Phryne sped into the stations parking. She launched from the car without a second thought into the station and ran straight for Jack's office; she nearly walked straight into the door as it failed to open.

"Hugh!" she called out as he stumbled into the station behind her, "open this door quickly."

When she was meet by silence she turned around and for the first time realised that the City South was bursting with men. They all looked at her with expressions ranging from shock to hostility; she suppressed the urge the yell at all of them for not moving.

"Simon, hand them across," Collins called out to the constable at the desk. Simon, a young man looked towards another Inspector in the room who sharply shook his head. "Miss Fischer is going to help us find the Inspector."

"Why would we want this woman's help?" the other Inspector asked scathingly.

Collins hated to argue with senior officers, but right now he didn't care for protocol, "The Inspector would want us all to work together"

Several men shook their heads and other scoffed. "I'm not putting faith in the investigative powers of some women who has turned Jack Robinson into a small-minded person," the other Inspector said strongly.

"That's enough!" Phryne screamed, "how dare you? My daughter was attacked, now my partner has been taken! Now give me those keys so I can save his life."

Collins silently but confidently strode over to Simon, took the keys from his hands and opened the door.

* * *

The house was silent when Phryne trudged her way in; the day spent at the station had been a complete waste of time as nothing was uncovered and she wasn't any closer to getting her Jack back.

As she hung her hat up she spotted a familiar grey overcoat on the furthest hook. Tears welled up in her eyes as she traced the sleeve with her delicate fingers. She gently took the coat off the hook and brought up to her nose to inhale the familiar scent that always made her feel safe.

"Guessing I'm not the only one who misses Jack."

Jumping at the sound of the voice, Phryne placed the coat back on the hook and walking around the corner to see Jane sat up silently on the sofa wrapped up in blankets and lots of pillows.

"What did Mac tell you about bed rest Jane?" Phryne ripped gently.

"Don't worry Miss, I haven't moved from this spot since you left this morning," Jane replied tiredly.

"Where's Mr. B?"

"He went to bed, he tried to get me to go up but I wanted to stay up for you."

Phryne shuffled over to the sofa and lifted Jane's legs gently onto her lap being careful of her injuries. They sat in silence before she heard Jane mumble something, "What was that Jane?"

"Jack promised me he would always come back, no matter what."

"When did he promise that?"

"When you went away," she replied as the tears fell from her eyes, "and yesterday before he left."

"Oh Jane," Phryne said holding the girl tight to her, "I promise you he will come back. I'll see to that." The pair sat in silence once again for a few moments before she broke the silence, "I know Jack kept an eye on you while I was gone but what did you do together?"

"He came over for dinner at least once a week, most of the time in was nearly every night come to think off it." Jane chuckled slightly at the memories, "one evening we got into a very funny argument over the Tempest play I was doing in school. It was a lot of fun, Jack invited Mr. B to join and we spent the evening discussing varies plays by Shakespeare."

Jane lost herself in the memories for a moment and Phryne squeezed her hand slightly to bring her back, "Tell me more Jane."

The carried on talking for an hour of varies things Jane got up to while Phryne was away but soon enough sleep took over her and Miss Fischer helped her up to bed and got her settled for the night. Phryne went back downstairs to the parlour, poured herself a stiff drink and sat. Sat in her emotions. Sat in her memories.

When the telephone rang later on that night, Phryne bolted out of the parlour to answer it.

"Miss Fischer, it's Collins. We've reached witness reports of a man dragged into a warehouse down near the docks."

"Why didn't they come forward before now," Phryne cried in fury.

"They were with someone they weren't suppose to be with but when news got out about the Inspector being kidnapped they came forward feeling guilty. We're sending some men to the location now," Hugh told her.

"What's the address?" Phryne asked but was meet by silence for a moment.

"You are to wait for us, Miss" Hugh ordered.

"The address?" she repeated. She feared Hugh wouldn't tell her but he relented with a sigh.

* * *

Half an hour later and well-armed Phryne stood outside the warehouse. The area was eerily quiet and she didn't like the feel she was getting from the place.

Jack

With a revolver in hand she swung open the door and stepped inside. It was empty, really empty. No light could be seen in the dead of night so she flicked on her touch glancing around the area for any sign of movement. Her eyes were drawn to a door on the far wall and she ran across to it, her footsteps echoing around the warehouse.

The room was empty as well except a single bulb that lit the room. The walls and floor were suspiciously splattered and the smell was suffocating. With her knees threating to collapse under her weight she took an attentive step forward. She noticed on the far wall near the bottom was a quote carved into the wood

"As the star moves not but in his sphere, I could not, but by her."

Shakespeare. Only Jack would carve Shakespeare into the wall while being held captive. The quote she did not know where from but his meaning was clear.

I love you

The couple had never exchanged the words to each other and maybe now they won't.

"What does it mean?" Hugh's voice said from behind her.

"Goodbye" Phryne replied and the flood she had held back broke as she ran her fingers over the quote.

 **So what do you guys think, love to hear your thoughts and ideas for the rest of the story. I'll be back in a few weeks!**

 **Heidi x**


	7. Chapter 65

**Hey guys,**

 **Forgot to put in on the beginning off the last chapter. The original plan was for me to have Jack abducted so I read few fanfic for inspirations and feel in love with that quote so I asked for permission of the original writer to copy that section and alter it to fit my storyline. So yh it's the same but I didn't want to rip the person off so I did get their permission.**

 **See you in a few weeks Heidi x**

,


	8. Chapter 7

**Thought I treat you guys, now I'm abit more lucid after surgery. Not the best chapter but here you go...probably going to redo it when I'm more recovered.**

 **Chapter 7**

Phryne's dining room had become a war room, and a busy one at that. Papers, photographs and records littered the table of all their past cases since Phryne's return; all delivered by a constant stream of constables shuffling in and out. Hugh and DI Jacobson -who was actually in charge of the case even though he had done nothing helpfull so far- had taken up residence here after they found the abandoned warehouse along with the most of City South. Mr. B brought refreshments in and out of the room and Dot sat by the phone and directed foot traffic. Even Jane had come down from much needed bed rest -much to Phryne argument- with her hair tied back, all of her bruises clearly on show as if to tell who ever took Jack and attacked her that she wasn't going to be held down. She sat at the table with all the case folders in front of her making a note of every victim's and the date of death on a note pad. Phryne walked over to the wall where all the notes had been pinned up and looked at each one individually looking for something she might had missed.

'How's dear Jane doing?'

'You know what to do ' so the person has made contact with Jack without him knowing it, she thought.

"I say Hugh?" Phryne called out to him, "did Jack see anyone before I rang him?"

"Only Ms San- "

A large crash echoed through from the parlour and everyone froze. Hugh was the first to recover and ran into the parlour and other junior constables ran outside to catch who ever through it. They came back and just shook their head at her; whoever it was got away. Hugh rushed back in holding a brick in his hand and piece of paper in the other.

"It's another note," he said quickly handing it over to Phryne.

Unlike the others this one was a photo. A photo of her walking into the warehouse the night before.

'He was there' she thought angrily.

"If you won't listen, then it's out of my hands now. Claire gets justice," Phryne read out loud, "Who the devil is Claire?"

All the constables in the room stood there in silence as the name didn't ring a bell for anyone.

"Wait!" Jane called out loudly, before rushing around to the other side of the table, "Constable Collins where is that case that Jack was working on while Miss was in England. You know the one."

"That one he was working on when he stayed here?" Collins asked, as he started searching through the many files on the desk.

"Why was Jack here?" Phryne asked confused.

"Oh I feel ill Miss with a cold and poor Mr B caught it as well. We didn't want to worry, Jack stayed for a few week. It's really not a big deal," Jane says quickly as they search the folders.

Phryne stands in shock over the fact Jack stayed here to look after her daughter, 'well really she our daughter anyway'

"For weeks he couldn't solve this one murder and it was driving him insane...Got it!" Collins exclaimed pulling a thin file out from the bottom of the stack, "The murder of Claire Burrows"

Phryne knew Jack wouldn't have gone into detail about the case with Jane but Jane was very smart and would have worked out the case from the newspaper and Jane being Jane she remembered names like they were nothing.

"Claire Burrows had a husband called Sam, he owns a warehouse at the docks," Hugh said as Jane wrote down the address.

Before anyone could come up with a plan, Phryne had snatched the address out of Jane's fingers and was out the door and the roar of her car could be heard as she speeds away.

 **i know it's short but it all I can come up with til I recover so hang in there with me, Okay?**

 **Heidi Out x**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back! But I don't know how happy you'll be with me that I am...I'll just leave you to read**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Phryne's feet started moving before her mind registered that she had arrived. Glancing across the way she could see the warehouse she had been at the night before and how close she had been to him without knowing it. How Sam moved him so nearby just to taunt her. As she reached for the door she slowly raised her revolver and stepped inside. The room was empty and her fear spiked again, she moved with caution and made no sound. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Nothing. But then a scream that she never heard before but instantly recognised come from down corridor and her caution was thrown through window as she took off running. She slid around a coroner and skidded to a stop. Her vision narrowed in on a tall man stood in the middle of the room holding a gun at a body lying on the floor.

"Jack!" Phryne sobbed out.

 _He couldn't be dead. He can't be dead_

That moment aged Phryne a lifetime as Jack lay still as a corpse. Then slowly so slowly he lifted his head and his eyes meet hers. Her knees felt weak as she took in his appearance; cuts and bruises covered his face just like Jane's a few days ago, but this time she could see the clear signs of infection and anger coursed through her.

"Ah you must be Miss Fischer. I've been expecting you, she said you would come" Sam Burrows called out, "drop your gun."

"No," she flatly refused, making a mental note for this mysterious 'she' person. She couldn't let him escape with Jack as a hostage, especially not in the state he was in.

"Drop it, or I blow off the back of your precious Inspector's head. Right here," he said as he pressed the gun into the back of Jack's head.

Sam was desperate, a revenge seeking Widower on the edge of losing everything and Jack stood in his way. So, she dropped it and kicked it away from her.

"You'll never escape Sam," and to back up her statement she could hear Hugh pounding on the door calling her name.

"We'll see. Come on up you get Jack!" Sam demanded. Jack's hands were bound and with immense effort he pulled himself up, pain contorting his face. Phryne gasped at her stomach knotted at the sight of him.

Jack met her eye and knowing the feeling of hopelessness in them, he gave her a tight smile.

 _Patience Miss Fischer_

"Please I'm begging you," Phryne pleaded.

"You're a high society type begging for a cop?" Sam asked in disgust.

"Wouldn't you, if Clare was still alive? You would have done anything to save her, wouldn't you? Please let him go!"

 _Please work,_ she thought.

But it didn't.

"She's dead," he cried out, "she's dead and he couldn't even get catch her killer. He was too busy playing house with your daughter."

"That's why you attacked Jane," she said with venom in her voice, "you attacked OUR daughter because she was a distraction! She was an ill child who need her father. A man who I know would have done everything he could to solve your wife's murder!"

Jack found himself gaining just that last bit of strength from Phryne's words and sifted slightly without the other two people in the room noticing.

Robert spun around to point the gun at Phryne, "Now you will both feel the pain I went through."

Jack wrenched his hands from behind his back and before Same could react he launched at him knocking them both to the ground. Sam's gun flew out of his hands and towards Phryne who grabbed it in both hands pointing straight at Robert, who now knelt on the ground frozen.

Jack knew the look on Phryne's face, he had seen it so many times in the war, he had worn it himself. The face of beyond caring, raging injustice and on the brink of abandoning her morals. He knew she would never forgive herself if she did this and she would never be the same person again.

"You are a monster," she said to Sam with pure ice in her tone.

"Miss Fischer," Jack rasped as he pushed himself up painfully. It was the first words he had spoken in a while and he hoped his message got across.

She didn't look away from Sam.

"Ph-Phryne"

"Don't argue with me, Jack." She said, "He attacked Jane; look what he did to you!"

"I know, and right know I want to kill him for what he did to Jane," he said. He was having to swallow so much anger for what this man did to Jane but he knew jail was the answer not murder.

"I know Phryne I really do but his cruelty and revenge is his undoing," Jack said, "Don't let it be yours."

The muzzle of the gun didn't waver. A bead of sweat rolled down Sam's face. Jack thought, struggling to summon coherency in a mind full of pain and fever but the only words he thinks of didn't seem entirely relevant.

"If you shoot him, I'll either have to arrest you or go on the run with you!"

"You would arrest me," Phryne smiled slightly.

"Either one would destroy me," Jack said. He realised that he was dancing around what he wanted to say because he was scared to say it out loud.

"I love you, Phryne Fisher," Jack said for the first time and the shock of the words were evident on Phryne's face.

"I know you and I love you. And I know you are not going to kill this man," Jack gasped out.

He didn't remember deciding to lie down but as the world was now sideways, he must have collapsed. He hurt, he hurt in ways he hadn't known he could feel pain and he curled into himself slightly. He could hear the sound of a door crashing open, shouts and people running but everything was muffled and he welcomed the oncoming oblivion.

"Jack," Phryne cried, "JACK!"

Phryne rested his head in her lap as her knees could no longer hold her weight up and she collapsed beside him. Her fingers gently brushed his bruised cheeks and her other hand interlocked with his as they rested on the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Don't you dare die on me Jack Robinson!"

She was crying but she didn't know it as she cradled his head in her hands willing him to stay alive for her.

"Please," she whispered as she pressed her forehead.

"I wouldn't dare, Miss Fischer," a breathy whisper escaped his lips, "tell Jane I love her and I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"Just hold on, you can tell her yourself," Phryne pleaded with him.

"I love you Phryne," he breathed out.

"I love you too Jack," Phryne replied.

As small sad smile graced his lips, Jack's breath stopped and his chest fell.

* * *

 **...I'll umm just ya know go now...Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry folks... I know it's been awhile but I've just been swamped with work for my up coming GCSE's. I've got brand new timetable so I shouldn't leave you hanging again but no promises. Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _"_ _I love you Phryne," he breathed out._

 _"_ _I love you too Jack," Phryne replied._

 _As small sad smile graced his lips, Jack's breath stopped and his chest fell._

Phryne's cries could be heard for miles around that dark summer night **.** The pain that flowed through her as she held onto Jack's limp body was indescribable. The numbness that coursed through her as Hugh gently pulled her away as Jack was carried away.

Jane's cries were worse than Phryne's; the utter scream that escaped her innocent childhood lips as Phryne collapsed on the floor of dining room silenced everyone. The way she screamed at Phryne as she promised her he would come back and he hasn't, broke Phryne's heart into a million pieces. Jane clawed at the marks on her skin as this had all started with her and she blamed herself; Phryne had to haul herself of the floor and over to he-their daughter to stop her and she held like a mother would a new-born.

The cries of Dot in Hugh's arms and tears down Mr. Butlers cheeks spoke volumes. The City South officers in the room worked silently and quickly to gather any trace of the case and quickly leave the family alone, all with remorse in their eyes.

The cause of death was confirmed as infection from his wounds and that dreadful night is spent in silence much like the coming days.

The days are spent with a stream of visitors offering their condolence each are turned away by Dot and Mr B. Phryne and Jane stay up in Phryne's room not venturing out; the day spent in small talk or silence both just comforted by each other. The nights are always first awoken by Jane's cries of pain in her sleep as Phryne gently wakes her and rocking her back to sleep only later for Jane to repay the favour when Phryne's screams echo through the room; Mr B comes in with mugs of hot milk and sits guard in the chair next to the bed for the rest of the night.

The once bright blue sky is dark and grey and the heavens open the day of the funeral. Phryne doesn't remember much of the day only the constant warmth of Jane's hand in hers. The only moment that is clear, is an elderly woman walking up to with eyes that matched the ones that made her smile and holding her tight as she cried. Behind them a man the spitting image of her past love looked her in the eye, offers a small smile and the pair walk away never to be seen again.

The weeks past and the marks on Jane's skin disappear however the marks on their hearts didn't. Dot officially moved out with Hugh as her services were no longer needed as murder is no longer solved in the house. The tan overcoat hangs untouched in the hallway and his hat lays on the piano.

His name isn't spoken as the pain is too raw, it will always be too raw.

 **So, that's it, what do you think?**

 **Nahh I'm not that cruel, it was tempting.**

 **So just keep scrolling!**

Phryne woke with a sudden start as her heart raced in her chest at an un-Godly speed. A scream escaping her lips into the silent room.

 _He's dead, he's gone_

She was dragged from her thoughts by the soft moaning as Jane cuddled up into his side. Him being Jack.

 _I'm in the hospital, he's not dead, he's alive. It was just a dream_

She was sat in an uncomfortable chair next to the bed and she must have fallen asleep after the doctors left her earlier. Yes, the doctors had told her his wounds were infected and his arm servilely broken in serval places and they didn't have much hope for him to recover, let alone open his eyes one last time.

But he would, she brought him back in the warehouse; her years as a nurse in the war had taught her many things and it brought him back. Even if they didn't think he would live, she knew he would.

Jack was laid on the hospital bed, a tube attached to his health…er arm giving him fresh clean blood to help him fight off the infection and the majority of his upper body was covered in bandages. Phryne moved a stray hair of his forehead before settling back down in her seat. She wasn't a religious woman but that night she prayed, she prayed her terrible dream would never come true.

Jack and Jane looked like a right pair with matching bruises and bandages on their bodies. Phryne felt terrible that she came away without a scratch on her except the imprinted memories of the past few days and the darkness her dream left on her heart. Jack and Jane would heal, they would recover, they were her soldiers in her life.

With one last glance at Jane cuddled close in Jack's side and the steady rise and fall of his chest she drifted back off into sleep.

 **Not long to go now. Next update coming soon!**

 **Heidi x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Readers,**

 **Okay so you guys probably hate me right now! Can't even remember the last time I updated this story so sorry about that but I do have a fair excuse. So I'm noW exactly half way through my GCSE's and God are they stressful and top it all up I was diagnosed with Scarlet Fever last week which is well hell! Anyway, I have the night of revision tonight with no exams tomorrow and since Scarlet Fever doesn't let you do anything fun, I'm stuck in bed and I thought I would give it ago at writing for a bit.**

 **I apologies in advance if this chapter kinda sucks, I'll probably re-write when I am not feverish :)**

 **Anyway on with the show as they say.**

 **Heidi x**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Phryne didn't wake again until the early morning rays of sunlight danced through the side window opposite her and she could hear the faint sounds of a new working day. She looked across to the bed next to her and saw how in the past few hours Jane had managed to not fall of the bed but was rather close to the edge; knowing that a nurse would be around soon to give Jack another morphine shot to help him tackle the pain, she slowly pushed herself off from the chair stretching out her stiff muscles as she did before walking towards Jane.

"Jane, time to wake up," Phryne spoke softly, gently shaking her arms as she did.

Jane slowly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion slightly, "Miss Phryne?"

"Yes Jane," she smiled, "the nurse will be here soon so you need to wake up."

Jane nodded in understanding and she slowly peeled herself away from Jack and sat in the spare chair next to Phryne, "When do you think Jack will wake up?"

Phryne sighed slightly to herself wishing she had an answer, "I wish I knew. Jack's…Jack's injuries are rather extensive and got deeply infected so we just have to hope and have patience."

"He'll be fine," Jane smiled, "I just know it. You two will be doing moony eyes again in no time."

"We don't do moony eyes!" Phryne exclaimed laughing slightly.

"Of course, you don't Miss," Jane smirked a very Phryne Fisher smirk.

Phryne chuckled slightly at the look before the moment passed as they both remembered why they were here and her thoughts were drawn back to a certain Detective Inspector. She got back up and sat on the edge of the bed running her hand softly over his cheek and re-adjusted the blanket over his body. They stayed like this for another 15 minutes before one of Mac's nurses came in on her rounds. As the nurse pulled back the bandages on Jack's chest, Phryne had to look away from the sight but frowned slightly when she saw Jane fiddling with her own bandages on her hands.

When the nurse finished up her checks, Phryne turned towards her and asked, "Rebecca isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," Rebecca replied.

"Do you mind checking over my daughter's bandages as well? I forgot to bring her new ones with me."

"Miss Phryne, I'm fine," Jane replied quickly not wanting any extra attention then she had already had.

"Jane," was all Phryne said in her 'don't argue with me, this is finial' voice.

"Not at all Miss," Rebecca smiled back, "There is a spare check-up room at the nurse's desk, I'll take her there."

With a friendly smile, Rebecca lead Jane from the room and down the hallway. Once they were out of sight, Phryne turned back to Jack and she could feel tears re-well up in her eyes at the sight of him.

"Oh Jack," Phryne sighed-whispered, "What have we gotten into now, huh? See this is what happens when I leave you alone. I should never had gone to Australia, I should have stayed here and none of this would ever had happened. This is all my fault! Please wake up Jack, Jane needs you, I need you! I love you, Jack, I can't do this without you!"

Phryne sat in silence for a few minutes and just clung onto Jack's hands before she heard the door to the room open. She quickly wiped her cheeks of any tears and turned to the door with a smile expecting to see Jane walking back in but instead she saw Dot and Hugh walk in.

"Dot, Hugh!" Phryne greeted, "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"I thought you would like some fresh change of clothes, Miss," Dot said indicating to Phryne's still blood-stained blouse and trousers.

"You're an angle Dot," Phryne smiled taking a bag from Dot, "did you see Jane on your way here?"

"Yes Miss," Hugh said without taking his eyes of Jack, "Cec and Bert arrived the same time as us and have taken her to the canteen to get something to eat."

"I also gave her some fresh cloths as well," Dot smiled also taking Jack in for the first time.

Phryne both watched the married couple stare down at Jack's motionless body which clearly showed the bandages and bruising covering his body since neither the nurse or herself had recovered him with the sheets and blankets. After watching the emotion flash across their faces, Phryne laid a hand on both.

"Jack will fine. He's a fighter remember," Phryne reassured them.

"Of course, he will Miss," Hugh smiled slightly walking towards his boss and friend.

Phryne turned to Dot, "I'm going to get changed quickly, do you mind?"

"Of course, Miss," Dot replied knowing what she was implying, "I'll stay with him till you get back."

Miss Fisher quickly walked down the hall into the toilets they had there and made quick work of changing out of her blood dried cloths into fresh ones; she stuffed her dirty cloths into a bag which she will ask Dot to burn. Walking over to the sink, Phryne took in her appearance of messed up hair, smudged makeup with streak marks running down it. Turning the tap on she washed her face of all remaining makeup and ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it out. She spotted her makeup in her bag which Dot had brought her but for the first time in a long time she didn't put anyone, the effort and time had better places to be so swiping the bag up from the ground she made her way back to Jack's room.

Upon arriving in the room, she noticed that Hugh had disappeared somewhere, Jane had taken her seat back against Jack's bedside and Mac stood adjusting Jack's tubes.

"Mac," Phryne greeted tiredly, "how is he doing?"

Mac indicated for her to have a seat before she started, "As you know Jack's has some fairly extensive injuries with broken ribs, bruising and multiple deep cuts over most of his body. What's worrying me the most right now is that he's feverish, infected and in a lot of pain; We've pumped him full of morphine but he's not comfortable from how tense his body is."

There was a moment of silence as they took it all in before Phryne spoke up, "When will he wake back up?"

"We don't know, it depends on him," Mac hesitated a second looking at Jane before continuing, "Phryne you of all people have to know, he might not wake up again."

At this revelation, Jane gasped loudly causing Dot to comfort her immediately and Phryne could feel fresh tears falling down her cheeks once again. Mac excused herself from the room placing a comforting hand on Phryne's shoulder on her way out.

"Miss Fisher?" Hugh called softly from the door moment later.

"Yes Hugh?" She knew he heard from the way his eyes watered but refused to let them fall.

"Mr and Mrs Robinson are on a train from Sydney as we speak. I have constable picking them up in a few hours at the train station."

"Thank you, Hugh," Phryne sighed slightly that his parents would be here to see him soon before the worst happened…if it happened.

She stepped forward again towards Jack placing herself on the edge of his bed pulling his sheets back up to cover his injuries again and her hand skimmed gently over the cuts on his face and black eye. She held his cheek soothingly like she did back in the warehouse and turned her head back towards Hugh.

"Have you interrogated Sam Burrows yet?" she said letting the venom drip in her tone.

Hugh hesitated and looked towards Dot first -who nodded- before replying, "Not yet Miss. Detective Inspector Jacobson assumed you would want to be there and realising you wouldn't take no for answer on joining him he decided to wait for me to bring you in."

Phryne nodded in understanding and smirked on the inside that DI Jacobson was smarted then he looked but didn't have a backbone to say no to her. She lent forward carefully and placed a feather kiss on Jack's forehead before standing back up.

"I'm driving," she informed Hugh who visible gulped at the thought.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When they arrived at City South, Phryne didn't even need to tell people to move out of her way on the way to the interrogation room, the officers stepped aside not wanting to get in the way of one angry looking women on her mission. Hugh had to rush in front of her and stop her from entering or she would have killed the man right away.

"Hugh, please step aside," she asked sharply.

"Miss, you need to calm down. He has information that we need and he can only give it to us if he's alive. Once you are calm I will allow you in Miss Fisher."

Phryne had to give it to him, he had balls to stand in front of her right now but she knew he was right. Forcing herself to take some slow steady breaths she felt her boiling rage calm down to a shimmer and giving a nod to Hugh she stepped inside.

"Good morning, Mr. Burrows," she said sliding into her usual seat as Hugh stood behind her and Detective Inspector Jacobson was already in there, "Inspector."

"Miss Fisher," DI Jacobson nodded in greeting.

"What do we have so far?"

"Nothing, I'm getting the silent treatment this morning."

"Humm," Phryne thought, "may I ask some questions Inspector?"

"Be my guess Miss."

"How was your evening Sam?" She asked knowing full well there was some unsavoury characters in there now. That only raised a slight flinch out of him, "What if I could get you moved to a new cell all to yourself? Would you apricate that?"

Sam raised his eyes to meet hers and Phryne had to fight the anger trying to take over.

"From what I have worked out so far. Your wife was killed some months back and the killer hasn't been caught most likely because there was very little evidence found since the file I saw was rather slim. But you believe there is another reason the killer got away don't you Mr. Burrows?"

"He could have done more," Sam said under his breath but Phryne caught it.

"You mean, he shouldn't have had wasted time looking after our daughter," ice was dripping into Phryne's tone now. "So, you attacked Jane and kidnapped the inspector. Am I wrong?"

Sam looked her dead in the eye and said, "No."

Phryne was thankful DI Jacobson took over then because she was scared what she would have said next.

"Now Mr. Burrows, I don't believe you could have planned this all yourself. At the moment, you are looking at the noose; if you tell us who found you and planned this whole thing, I can break a deal with you to have prison time instead. So, what do you say Sam? Who hired you?"

"Who was the 'she'?" Phryne demanded.

He just sat and looked a Phryne for a solid 2 minutes in silence and she could see the thoughts swimming around in his eyes before he finally spoke, "Rosie. Rosie Sanderson."

Phryne couldn't believe her ears, she just stared in shock at the man as Hugh took a step forward, "Mr. Burrows was that you in the car the day the Inspector got kidnapped after Ms. Sanderson left."

Sam just nodded.

Phryne whipped her head around to Hugh, "Rosie was here? What happened?"

"They had a massive argument in the office and she stormed out just before you rang with the 2nd note."

Everything was starting to make sense; the dots began connecting in her head. Everything from Rosie turning up at the house to finally finding Jack again. Nodding her head at the Inspector, she got up and headed straight for the door with Hugh on her heels as they went to arrest Rosie and finally get her out of their lives.

Phryne was so angry she couldn't help yelling out as they crossed the station, "She's one hell of an actress, she acted like she didn't know who Jane was when she came to the house. She just wanted to see her handy work!"

Ten minutes later, they finally pulled up outside the town-house Rosie had been living in since her broken engagement with some family friends. Phryne insured her makeup was on point, her hat titled over her eyes slightly before she marched right up to the door with a small army of officers behind her all wanting to make sure the women behind Inspector Robinsons kidnapping and hospitalisation was caught and in prison.

Miss Fisher nodded to Hugh who slammed on the door loudly until the women of the hour herself answered the door.

"How can I-" Rosie's voice died when she saw who was in front of her.

Phryne titled her head up slowly so her hat didn't hide the look of steel in her eyes anymore and let her voice drip with venom.

"Hello Rosie, we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Readers,**

 **Sorry it's been so long but I just started 6th form so my life is so busy right now. Anyway, enough about me who else is excited for the MISS FISHER MOVIE! I'm buzzing, I can't wait!**

 **Now onto the story, not long left :(**

 **Heidi x**

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Phryne Fisher returned to Jack's hospital room after arresting Rosie and making sure she was locked up behind bars but it was like she never even left, he was still in the same position as she had left him, the only exception to the room now was Dot had managed to convince Jane to leave a few hours ago with the promise to return in the morning; or that was the message the nurse gave her that Dot left her.

Phryne sat back down on the side of his bed and gripped Jack's hand tightly in her and smiled slightly at the weak pulse she could feel beneath one of her fingers. Reflecting on what had happened during the day, she didn't know how she would tell him that is was his ex-wife that sought out Sam and manipulated his grief and anger for her own benefit. But a small part of her hoped that she would have to find the words because then all would be good again.

She was shaken from her thoughts by the arrival in the room of an older couple, escorted by a nurse. She'd never met them before, but she didn't need to see the couple's faces, or their expressions, to know who they were. She stumbled to her feet, and stepped away from the bed slightly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robinson."

"You must be Miss Fisher." The woman's voice was choked, breathy with emotion, and she barely shifted her gaze from her son, but she held out her hand nonetheless. "Jack's told us so much about you."

Somehow, it had never occurred to her that Jack might have bothered mention her to his parents at all, let alone that he might have spoken of her at length, and she was momentarily taken aback.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said eventually, and the woman nodded acknowledgement before letting go of her hand and going to sit by the bed. Her husband nodded to Phryne and went to stand at his wife's side, one hand on her shoulder. As Phryne had done, Mrs. Robinson took Jack's hand in hers.

"I'm here, son," she said softly. "Momma's here." She glanced over at Phryne. "And your Miss Fisher. You need to wake up so you can introduce us properly." She sobbed then, briefly, and raised his hand to her lips.

"We lost his brother in the War." She hadn't even noticed Mr. Robinson coming over to stand next to her, his eyes still on his son. "I can't tell you how grateful we were when Jack came home, but...he was different. Has been, ever since."

She nodded. "The War changed all of us."

"Yes, he mentioned once that you were there."

She nodded absently. "I joined a women's ambulance brigade in 1917. The things I saw were bad enough. The men..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"He was wounded, several times," Mr. Robinson commented. "You've been good for him, Miss Fisher, in a way that wife of his never was."

Phryne was still trying to frame a response to this when they were interrupted by the arrival of a nurse. "Visiting hours are over," she informed them. "You're welcome to come back tomorrow."

Mr. and Mrs. Robinson nodded, and Mr. Robinson stepped back over to his wife and son. Mrs. Robinson stood, and brushed Jack's hair back tenderly from his face before laying a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, son. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise."

"You'll get through this, son." Mr. Robinson laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You made it through the War; you can make it through this. You're a fighter, boy; always have been."

The nurse didn't even bother asking her to leave knowing that Dr Macmillan had already said it was okay for her to stay last night when Jack first arrived. Phryne was thankful that Mac had taken over as Jack's doctor; she doesn't know how she did it but she was grateful for it. After the Robinsons had left, Phryne reassumed her place back on Jack's bedside where she remained for a few hours just watching the slight rise and fall of Jack's chest.

She properly would have stayed liked this all night if it wasn't for a new visitor just after night fall.

"Excuse me, Miss Fisher?" Mr B called from the doorway.

"Mr Butler? How did you get up here?" she asked shocked.

"Dr Macmillan escorted me, Miss," he informed her placing a basket on a table at the end of the bed, "I thought you would like something to eat that was actually edible."

Phryne was taken back from the motion at the old man's kind motives in her worse hours, "Thank you Mr B."

"You're welcome," he smiled gently as he pulled out a plate and placed her favourite sandwiches upon it and the smell made of Dot's fresh baked biscuits hit her nostrils making her mouth-water slightly.

Phryne moved from Jack's bed to one of the chairs in the room and thanked Mr B again as she took her plate from him. Motioning to him to take a seat, she smiled at his taken back face but obliged along with it.

"How is Jane doing?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"She's very worried Miss; we all are," he informed her, "as you can guess she wanted to come back with me but me and Dorothy told her she was still injured and neither you or the Inspector would want her overdoing it."

"I quite agree with you Mr B. I believe that she has become head strong like me."

The pair sat in silence while Phryne finished eating and once she did, Mr B took the plate from her and placed everything back away in the basket before sitting back down again.

"The Inspector will be fine, Miss," Mr B informed her looking over at Jack.

"How do you know?" she whimpered.

"I sense these things don't I, Miss."

"Yes, yes you do Mr B."

Mr Butler watched Phryne carefully as she made her way back to Jack's bedside but this time she pulled a chair along with her until she couldn't get any closer with it. Realising the night was drawing in and Miss Jane wouldn't be going to bed until he returned he stood up and got ready to leave.

"Goodnight Miss Fisher, try to get some rest Miss."

"Goodnight Mr B, I can rest when Jack wakes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

A week went by with no change.

Two-week mark was edging closer every day and it brought along the disturbingly truth that if Jack didn't wake soon he never would.

Phryne had only returned to the house and few times in the past couple of weeks to bath and collect more clothing; never gone more than an hour. She refused to leave his side any other time, she wouldn't leave until he opened his eyes.

Everyday went by in the same fashion: Mr. and Mrs. Robinson or as they insisted Shelia and Henry came by in the morning and didn't leave until visiting hours were over; Jane now nearly fully recovered came by after-school for a few hours since Phryne insist she returned to school last week; Mr B arrived 3 times a day making sure they all had proper food inside of them and sometimes assisting Henry is cleaning Jack and even Aunt Prudence came to visit a few times to check in on her niece and the Inspectors condition.

Jack himself was looking better with the bruises on his face having gone down now and some of the lesser cuts were just thin scabs now on his face and thankfully his fever broke a few days back. Phryne didn't know what his chest looked like still not bringing herself to look but Mac had informed her that they were beginning to heal up some but the sickly greyness to Jack's skin didn't comfort any of their thoughts.

This is how Phryne found herself sat next to Shelia as Henry went back to Phryne's house -which she insisted they stayed in until Jack recovered- to collect a few things for Phryne herself. Phryne had found herself getting close to Shelia over their time together and quickly learnt she was the talker of the couple and that Phryne was fully accepted into their family if Jack was happy; they didn't care they were unmarried and acknowledged Jane as a grandchild after explaining that Jack letters to them for the past 6 months always spoke of her and Jane and when they arrived confirmed it for them.

"Guessing he doesn't speak much of his family, does he?" Shelia asked with a smile.

"No, he doesn't. I know he has a sister as well?" Phryne asked slightly unsure of herself.

"Yes Anne. She has two boys and little girl all on her own. Such an independent young woman," she praised, "You would like Anne, you two get along very well."

"I hope to meet her one day."

"Well you must come to Sydney once Jack has recovered, we'll have a little get together."

Phryne thoughts quickly sobered up and her throat closed slightly, "once Jack has recovered."

Shelia smiled timidly at the women next to her and she could see the pain swimming in her eyes as she watched Jack intently.

"He'll be okay, Phryne. Our Jack is strong. He can fight this."

"It's been 13 days now," Phryne whispered, "How long are we supposed to have hope for?"

"Never give up hope, Phryne. Hope is a very powerful thing indeed. If we have hope Jack will wake up, he will wake up."

"I hope you're right," Phryne smiled at the older women gripping her hand slightly in thanks, "Anyway I didn't give him permission to leave."

Shelia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and soon Phryne let one out of her own. Shelia smiled at the women, yes, she was exactly as Jack described her to be in letters and she could see why her son had fallen so madly and deeply in love with her. The pair continued to share stories of Jack they had but soon Henry returned informing them that visiting hours were over and he and Shelia had to leave. The couple said goodbye to Jack before bidding Phryne goodnight as well with the promise to return in the morning with breakfast and Henry informed her that Mr B would come over later after he made dinner for them and Jane.

Phryne smiled at them as they left before walking back over to her Jack and gently kissing his cracked lips before sitting down in a chair beside him.

"You really need to wake up soon Jack. You're missing all the fun I'm having with you mother, I can't wait to tease you about certain childhood stories I have been informed about," she chuckled stroking his cheek, "You're probably getting tired of hearing my voice everyday but guess what? You'll have to wake me up to stop. Come on Jack wake up, you know you want to give me that warning tone with 'Miss Fisher'. Please Jack you have to wake. For me."

She let her head fall to lay on his arm gently as she continued to plead for him to wake up until sleep pulled her into the darkness.

Phryne felt something move beneath her head pulling her from her sleep and she looked around the room with confusion to work out what had woken her from her sleep before she felt something move beneath her hand again.

Gasping, she quickly turned back towards Jack and smiled widely as she watched him sift slightly in the bed and his eyelids flicker.

"Jack!" she exclaimed happily, reaching over the bed placing her hand on his cheek, "Jack? Darling open your eyes. You're okay, I'm here. Come on open your eyes for me."

Jack blinked his deep hazel eyes open a few times trying to clear the blur and confusion he was seeing and as his vision clear he could hear a familiar voice calling out to him and the form of this beautiful Phryne in front of him, smiling and crying as their eyes meet.

"Phryne."

"Jack," she smiled before she leant her forehead against his, "you're awake."

"I'm here, I'm okay," he crocked out lifting his hand slowly and painfully to her cheek, "how long have I been out?"

"13 days," she wept not realising her tears were falling onto his cheeks. "I should get Mac."

Jack nodded stiffly as he felt the pain consume his body again but nothing like he felt when it first happened and clumsily wiped away her tears with his thumb. Phryne quickly moved to the door calling out for Rebecca, the nurse who had been working personally on Jack's recovery before rushing back over to Jack to the same position as before.

Rebecca quickly ran into the room with another nurse and upon seeing Jack awake quickly ordered the other nurse to fetch Dr. Macmillan straight away. Rebecca walked over to Jack on the other side to Phryne.

"Inspector, I'm glad you are awoken," Rebecca smiled at him, "how are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Jack nodded his head slightly because he was in pain but he didn't want to be knocked out again. Phryne pulled away from him slightly and sat on the edge of the bed clasping his hands in hers.

"Can you ring the house for me?" Phryne asked Rebecca who she had given the number to last week for whenever he woke up. Rebecca nodded before rushing to make the phone call just as Mac walked into the room.

"Well hello, Inspector. Looks like you're still kicking, aren't you?" Mac smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hello, Dr. Macmillan," Jack crocked out his throat still rather dry even after Phryne helped him drink some water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Meaning he is in pain," Phryne replied straight after, glaring slightly at Jack.

"I'd be worried if you weren't," Mac told him looking into his eyes to check his response, "You had a rather tough time of late. You have 3 broken ribs and several deep cuts from varies knives covering your chest and few cuts on your face which of all are mostly healed. You had also all very worried, you were deeply infected and feverish but you awake is a very good sign and your fever is gone so I believe you will have a textbook recovery from this point."

"Sorry to be an in convince," he whispered.

"No in convince but now you are awoken maybe you can inform our girl here to go home and have a proper night sleep for once," Mac said glaring at her friend before turning back to Jack, "I'll go get you some pain relief."

Mac left the room as quickly as she had entered and Jack turned back to Phryne worried look as Phryne stared at his hand intently not wanting to look up at him suddenly.

"Phryne…how long have you been here with me?" he inquired tugging at her hand.

"13 days," she mumbled still looking at his hand.

"Oh Miss Fisher," he sighed, "you shouldn't have been staying here."

"I love you!" she exclaimed suddenly, her eyes darting to his, "I couldn't leave you here alone. This was all my fault and I couldn't leave! If anything had happened to you and I wasn't here with you, it would have killed me."

"Miss Fisher," he interrupted but she carried on rambling, "Phryne!" That shut her up. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Phryne pulled back shocked for a second before smiling and leaning down to press her lips to his chapped ones. It didn't last long, just a short sweet kiss to ensure her that he was her.

"This isn't your fault Phryne," Jack strained to say, "I love you Phryne."

Phryne sighed in contentment placing her forehead on his, "I love you too Jack."

"Phryne, where's our daughter?"

"She's at home," she smiled at his choice of words, "she misses her father."

"I missed her as well."

Mac returned a few seconds later with more pain relief for him to help him fall back to sleep, "Give it 15 minutes to kick in fully."

"Thank you, Mac," Phryne smiled as she watched Jack relax in the pillow more as the edge of the pain was taken off.

"Your parents are here, Inspector," Mac said as Jack adjusted himself slightly.

"My Parents?"

Just as the words left his mouth as noise could be heard coming down the hallway and Shelia rushed into the room.

"Jack?" she whispered when her son's tired and pained eyes turned to her and he smiled slightly at her.

"Mom," he whispered.

Shelia quickly rushed to his side where Mac was standing and reached down to stroke his cheek gently, "you're okay!"

"I'm okay."

Shelia smiled down at him and kissed his forehead motheringly.

Phryne smiled at the pair, "Where is Henry, Shelia?"

Jack raised a weak eyebrow at her 'first names with my parents?'

'They like me' she said with her eyes.

'Of course, they do'

"Henry is coming," Shelia interrupted their eyes conversation, "Along with-"

"JACK!" A young voice called from door.

Everyone turned their eyes to see Jane stood there in cloths she just had thrown on after being woken up by Shelia since her hair still was loose down her back. Behind her Henry stood, a man of very little words and he smiled.

Jack's eyes soften instantly when they landed on Jane and smiled to see her skin clear of bruises unlike like last time he saw her which is nearly 3 weeks ago.

"Jane."

Jane didn't hesitate to run over to him and gently lean down to hug him which was returned weekly bringing his good arm up to the back of her head, after a few seconds she whispered, "You kept your promise."

"I always keep my promises," he whispered as he struggles to keep his eyes open but he manages to catch Phryne's and he look they share would speak volumes.

Henry walked over to his wife and the pair shared a look and they both knew their son had found a home and a family; the look Phryne and Jack shared was a look of love and love for their daughter.

Phryne could see Jack struggle to keep his eyes open, and she placed a gentle hand on Jane's back indicating for her to pull away and sit down which she did and she wasn't surprise that she chose to sit next to Shelia instead of herself.

Phryne leaned forward in her chair and cupped Jacks cheek, "Get some rest Jack."

Jack gave into the weight of his eyes but managed to mumble back, "Yes Miss Fisher."

His response caused the other people in room to laugh slightly but Phryne just smiled in contentment and leaned in to kiss his forehead before relaxing back into her chair knowing everything would be okay now.

Everything is okay with Jack Robinson around.


End file.
